one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kratos vs Sora
Intro God of War vs Kingdom Hearts! , which Popular Blade Fighter for Sony and Square enix respectivly will prevail?? 60 Seconds!. no research Melee!! Pre-fight Sora , Kairi , Riku , Donald and Goofy are walking through a Desert until Kratos jumps out of a Bush and Attacks Kairi , Sora jumps in front of Kairi and gets cut instead. Sora:Kairi Run , Riku I’m trusting you , take Kairi to a safe place!. Riku: Right Sora!. Riku and Kairi run away From the scene Sora: I don’t know who you are but you have a lot of nerve attacking my friends for no reason . Kratos: Another Kid sent by this so on so “God” , well he can join the rest!. Kratos then rushes at Sora with the Blades of Olympus Go for Broke!. 50! Kratos rushes at Sora , Sora Dodges , Sora then slashes kratos in the Face , Kratos yells stupid child and attempts to grab Sora with his chains , Sora jumps on the chain and Slashes Kratos In the Face , Sora then yells Frezze and Frezzes Kratos , Kratos Easily breaks out of the ice and shoots fire at Sora , Sora Dodges and stops time , Sora shoots fire , ice and thunder at Kratos , Time reverts to normal. 40! Kratos gets hit by all three attacks , Kratos then gets up and shoots a electric beam at sora , sora dodges and shoots a Keyblade blast at Kratos , Kratos gets hit, Kratos then heals himself and takes out his Axe , Kratos rushes at Sora and slashes him in the face with his Axe. 30! Sora gets slashed , Kratos attempts to stab Sora in the throat but Sora Dodges , Sora then shoots poison at Kratos , Kratos gets poisoned, Sora then starts slashing Kratos with the keyblade , Kratos then shoots Thunder at Sora , Sora deflects the attack with the Keyblade. 20!. Kratos shoots Thunder at Sora , Sora gets hit by thunder , Kratos takes his chance and starts slashing Sora with his axe , kratos starts blitzing Sora and keeps hitting him time after time before Sora has time to React , Sora then stops time , Sora backs down and shoots ice at Kratos, time reverts back to normal. 10! Kratos gets hit by ice and frozen , Kratos then slashes his way out of the ice , Kratos rushes at Sora and starts swining his blade at him , sora dodges every blow , Kratos then clashes blades with Sora , Kratos wins the clash and tries to stab Sora in the heart , sora dodges and goes under kratos and stabs him in the cheast , the Keyblade goes straight through his Cheast , Kratos looks in complete shock as light starts surrounding his Body , Kratos then Faints to the ground . Ko! Sora walks up to Donald and Goofy. Sora: everyone okay? Donald: yes Goofy: Yes! Kratos then gets up and heals his wound , just as Kratos walks to Sora and his friends , Zeus Shoots Thunder at The Group , all of them dodge , Kratos then takes out the blades of Olympus, Sora , Donald and Goody take out their Keyblades and the Duo Prepare To Fight Zeus!. This Melees Victory Goes Too...... Sora!!!Category:Written by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Sony vs Disney Themed ONE MINUTE MELEES Category:Sony vs Square Enix Themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs God themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:Adult vs Teenager themed One Minute Melees Category:God of War vs Kingdom Hearts Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles